


Natsu's Secret Desire

by NyxRedfoxWinchester



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxRedfoxWinchester/pseuds/NyxRedfoxWinchester
Summary: Lucy helps her boyfriend fulfill his secret desire.





	

After hours of pleading, Gray and Natsu finally gave into Lucy’s request to spend the night at a hotel instead of camping. They combined their Jewel and realized they only had enough cash for one room.  
The boys sent Lucy up to the front desk in hopes that he would give them a discount. Lucy came back with only one room key and the news that all he’d done was upgraded them from a queen bed to a king.   
The boys rolled their eyes and followed her to their room, which turned out to be very nice. Lots of space and the bed was huge!   
“I hate the idea of spending the night with you two.” Gray complained, “Just tell me nothing couple-y will happen.”  
They waved his concern off and began unpacking. Lucy went into the shower and Natsu left to go get some food from the nearest grocer.   
Gray flopped on the bed and shut his eyes until he heard the water turn off in the bathroom. He kept his eyes shut but his ears were wide open. He heard soft moans coming from the bathroom, she must’ve thought he was asleep and decided to go for it herself.   
He felt his dick get hard in his pants. He don’t know what possessed him to get up and quietly walk over to the bathroom he peaked in and saw Lucy masturbating while she was sitting on the vanity. Gray slipped off his jacket and walked in.  
Lucy stopped what she was doing and covered herself embarrassedly with her towel.  
“I, uh, looked and you were asleep! I wasn’t… I was just…” She tripped over her words.  
“Natsu just aint doing it for ya anymore?” He teased trailing his fingers up her naked, wet thigh.   
“No. He is just fine. I-I-I always do this when we go on a job together.” Her face was redder than a firetruck.  
“You and Natsu?”   
“No.” she corrected, “You, Natsu and I.”  
Gray blinked in shock. She fingered herself to him.   
“ME?” he asked.   
She nodded, “Natsu doesn’t like it when I accidently scream your name, when he fucks me.”  
Gray couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He slipped off his shirt, “That’s understandable. Why don’t you scream my name when I am fucking you?”  
Lucy blushed, “No, no. I am lustful for you. I love Natsu.”  
“Then we can let him watch.” Gray whispered into her ear.   
He trailed his fingers to her pussy and gently massaged her outside. A groan of pleasure escaped her mouth.   
He massaged her until he wanted to hear more from her. He trailed one finger inside her folds and she caught her breath.   
“Ah!” She moaned.   
He ripped off her towel and took her to the living room and slammed her against the wall. He brought his lips to hers and she kissed him passionately.   
That’s when they heard the door open.  
“What the fuck is going on here.” Natsu demanded.  
Lucy ran over to him her tits bouncing up and down, “Natsu, can we have a three way with Gray? Please! Please Natsu!”  
Natsu looked at Gray not in anger but surprise, “What happened.”  
“I caught her fingering herself.” Gray explained and Natsu nodded.   
“well I guess…” Natsu started and Lucy started clapping and jumping up and down like a little girl.  
She ran back to Gray and returned to her place against the wall. He kissed her as she unbuttoned his pants and slid them and his underwear down to release his rock hard dick.   
She grabbed it and began to tease herself with it, moaning and gasping wanting more and more.   
“Gray, bring that little whore to the bed.” A naked Natsu commanded.  
Gray followed instructions and dropped her on the bed.  
“Now, bitch, ass in the air face on the bed” Natsu commanded. Gray realized that Lucy was getting wetter and wetter every time Natsu degraded her.   
Gray tried it out, “You like that you slut?”   
She squealed and moved to touch herself.   
Natsu grabbed her hand, “No, you horny little bitch. You don’t pleasure yourself. Only Naughty girls do that. Now don’t move. I am going to work on Gray. Keep your eyes open and watch, slut. I am doing what you always wanted to do.”  
She glued her eyes onto Gray and Natsu pulled him in and kissed him. They jacked eachother off for a while until Natsu spoke to Lucy again.  
“Do you like that whore?”   
Lucy nodded, her pussy dripping wet. She couldn’t help it anymore and reached down and gave herself the friction she so greatly desired.   
Natsu spanked her, hard. “Lucy Lucy Lucy. You know what naughty girls get?”   
Lucy groaned, wanting more.  
“naughty girls get tied up with a vibrator in their pussy,” Natsu said, “Now you have one more chance.”  
Gray and Natsu made out and jacked each other off, both listening to Lucy’s moans and whimpers.   
“Good Girl Lucy.” Natsu whispered, “Now..”  
He spanked her ass and ground his cock against her trembling folds.  
“What do you want Lucy?” Natsu whispered in her ear.   
Gray watched the two of them and got so turned on he began to stroke his own length.   
“I wanna get fucked and eaten, Natsu!”   
“Can you take two? Or one in the rear and one in the..” Natsu slapped her vagina which elicited a cry of pleasure.  
“Gray.” Natsu said, “Fuck Lucy’s pussy please. I am going in the back.”  
Gray put his fist and hand together and shouted, “Ice Make: Table”   
They threw Lucy on the table and both entered her simultaneously.   
Gray was as horny as Lucy and he didn’t give her a chance to breathe he fucked her harder and faster than he thought possible.  
“GRAY!” she squealed, “I’m going to come!”  
As soon as she said that he could feel himself at the brink and pulled out. He gestured for Natsu to pull out and Gray carried Lucy back to the bed.   
“On your hands and knees.” He commanded, “Natsu will continue to fuck your ass and you are going to suck me off.”  
She grunted as Natsu re-entered her and then took Gray’s length in her mouth. He grabbed her ponytail in one hand and a handful of her hair in the other and face fucked her hard.

He was getting close. He could feel his orgasm bubble to the surface. He buried himself in her waiting throat and pulled her hair to his pelvis, he came hard and she swallowed.   
“Good girl,” Gray mumbled when he finished riding out his orgasm.   
Natsu pulled himself out of her ass and commanded, “Gray it is only fair to reciprocate. Lucy, sit on his face until you cum all over him.”

Gray laid down willingly and she looked so lustful and horny that he felt himself getting hard again. With his hands he held open her pussy and lapped up all of her juices. He flicked her clit with his tongue and licked around her delicious and waiting opening. He licked her clit fully and she liked that so much she ground into his face. She moaned with pleasure and rocked back and forth on his face. While Lucy was riding Gray’s face, Natsu was masturbating to the sight. Lucy began to go harder and faster on Gray’s face and he was doing all he could to keep up.  
“Gray! Gray! Gray!” She screamed, “Right there.. Ooohh right there! Yes baby, good lord FUCK YES! AH! Mhhmm… Yes! Gray Fuck yes…!”   
She came on his face and rode out her orgasm on his tongue, screaming profanities the whole way.   
When she finally got up her legs were shaking but she wasn’t done yet. Natsu still had yet to come.   
“Gray. Hold her down.:” Natsu ordered.  
Gray grabbed Lucy’s wrists and pinned them to the bed. Natsu spread Lucy’s trembling legs and lined himself up.   
He plowed into her making her scream in pleasure. Gray could tell that Natsu wasn’t trying to get Lucy off but he was in it for himself. He pounded into her, repeatedly. Lucy’s toes curled and she came again.  
The feeling of Lucy’s wall’s contracting on his dick was just the push he needed. He went faster and harder, he could tell Luce would be bruised in the morning.   
The fact Natsu didn’t stop after she had cum the second time made Lucy even more ready to cum. She felt another orgasm building up when suddenly He pulled out of her and jerked himself until he came all over Gray’s body.   
Both boys were done but Lucy was half way to her third orgasm. After Gray released her hands, they both dove to her pussy, pounding away trying to get her there.  
Natsu pinned her hands back down and snarled, “Lucy, what did we say about touching yourself?”  
He tied her up to the bed frame both her hands and her feet. Natsu placed a small vibrator just above her clit. Lucy whined and moaned from the slight stimulation. She tried to arch into it but without avail.   
“Please Natsu! Gray! Gah! Fuck me now! AH! PLEASE!” She screamed.  
“Well since you asked so nicely…” Natsu moved the vibrator squarely on her clit and she orgasmed almost immediately. 

After they untied Lucy and cleaned up, Gray jumped in the shower, Leaving the two loved birds together.   
“Thanks Lucy.” Natsu said blushing slightly.  
“No problem, Natsu. I knew you always dreamt of having a three way with Gray so I lied to him to make it happen. I love you.”  
“I love you too, Luce”


End file.
